For Family
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Optimus and Prowl are taken. Ratchet, Jazz and Wheeljack help to locate them and try to bring them back. M just to be safe. But could possibly be T. Pairings RatchetxOptimus, JazzxProwl hinted at , WheeljackxSkyfire briefly mentioned . Let me know what you think. Story is a crossover because themes are from Criminal Minds and characters are from Transformers!


**Hey Everyone! I was going to originally put this in my story, "Don't Think I Don't Think About It", but I realized that the bad guy in that story, the one I needed, was dead. SO I decided to write this as a one shot and I hope you all enjoy it! ALSO! This plot is from Criminal Minds Season 5 Episode 18. It is called "The Fight". **

**I hope everyone is having an amazing summer!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Joor: Day**

**Metacycle : Year**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do not own Criminal Minds. BUT I DO OWN INCEDIO!**

**P.S. THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER STORY!**

* * *

"Stop! Please stop!"

They both looked at the young bot who was screaming for help. "Young one… You know that it is fight or die."

"Sire… Please…. Stop…. You can't keep fighting!" The young bot started to sob.

The older bot pointed an armed cannon at the young one.

"Do not touch him! I have done as you have asked. Leave him be!"

"What is your name…?" The young one asked softly.

"The name is Incedio."

"Prowl! Do not say another word!"

Incedio laughed. "You know…. You would think that being a Prime would teach you better." He pointed the cannon toward the ditch. "Look away Prowl. You do not need to see this." The young bot did as he was told and looked away. He started to sob when heard the cannon fire.

"WHEELJACK!" The inventor winced as he heard his brother scream his name. By how loud his brother was he knew he did not have enough time to run and hide. "Better to get this over with." He muttered too low for any other bot to hear him. "Yes, Ratchet?"

"It has been almost 2 joors and we are still no closer to finding them."

"I would tell you to relax but I value my life enough to shut up. So! What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I-…"

"I know. Optimus is missing and so is your son. The more you think about it the more you will get worked up and if you are not careful you will end up in stasis. Is that what you want?"

"No. I want my family back." Ratchet had tears flowing from his optics.

"Then you need to let Jazz and I work. I know how much your family means to you. I have Skyfire and a soon born sparkling to think about. I know that if it were them, I know you would be doing everything you could to find them. Something else you need to think about."

"What is that?"

"Jazz and Prowl are best friends. We both know that Jazz is in love with Prowl. Do you honestly think that Jazz is just going to sit by and wait for his best friend to come back?"

"No…"

"Right. Jazz is doing everything he can to come up with ways to help rescue both Prowl and Prime. Jazz and I are working together and we are trying to come up with plans. And I will be honest with you. The longer you stand here and talk to me about them being gone. The longer it will take for us to find them."

Just then the twins walked in. "We got another offline bot in the alley."

Ratchet started to tear up again.

"Oh god! No! Ratch! It is not Prowl or Prime. We think it is another junkie."

Ratchet calmed down a bit.

"Mind if we steal the doc from you for a bit?"

"Go right ahead. It will give him something to do."

After the three of them left Jazz came out of the office and walked over to Wheeljack.

"Do you think we will find them online?"

"I do not know Jazz. I really do not know. But I can tell you this. As long as Prime and Prowl are not the ones turning up offline, then there is still hope and we can only pray to Primus that we find them before they are offlined."

"True enough. Can I ask you something though?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you honestly think I am in love with Prowl?"

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge and looked at his friend closely. "Are you trying to tell me you are not? If that is the case then look me in the optics and tell me."

The saboteur looked at the floor. "I… I…"

"Jazz being in love with Prowl is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact it is something to be proud of."

Jazz went back to working but kept talking. "How do you figure that?"

Wheeljack laughed and kept working on his invention. "Many of us bots see Prowl as an amazing autobot but he seems to be a bit of a cold, sparkless bot. For you to love him is one thing. But for Prowl to accept you and not push you away shows that he cares for you and is willing to put up with you."

"You say that like it is a bad thing."

"Jazz! Prowl is devoted to his work and you love to party. If some told you a few metacycles ago that the two of you would end up together, would you have believed that bot?"

Jazz laughed. "No. I would have laughed at the bot. Ok, I see your point. I just really want to find him."

"I know you do. Ratchet wants them both back safe and sound. Plus I want to live to see my sparkling born so I need to help with this too."

Jazz laughed and Wheeljack joined in.

"I hope we find them soon."

"Me too, Jazz, me too."

Prowl struggled harder and winced in pain when he started to crack his plating. "Sire you can't keep fighting. You will be killed. How do you think carrier will feel?"

"Prowl I need you to know something…"

"What?"

"This may be the last time I get to talk to you and I need you to hear the last words I say to you to be, I love you."

"Sire, stop talking like that! I do not want to hear it!"

"Prowl your carrier and I love you very much and I need you to promise me that you will take could care of your carrier when I am gone." The tactician started to sob.

"Do not cry Prowl."

"You stay away from him!"

Prowl came up with an idea. He looked up at Incedio. "Take me with you!" "What?" "Take me with you. I will go anywhere with you just get me away from him. He lied to me. At the first chance he was going to send me away. He did not want me anymore."

Incedio started to undo the locks and chains that held Prowl in place.

"Prowl what are you doing? You stay away from him!"

Prowl stood up and Incedio aimed his cannon at the Prime. Prowl stood in front of his sire and was successful for getting in between the cannon and his sire. "You said to me that if I went with you that you would let him live. I need to know you are not a liar too." Incedio seemed to ponder the statement for a minute.

Prowl hit the distress beacon in his sire's arm. He hoped that the signal would reach the autobot base. "Come let us go then." Incedio nearly dragged Prowl out of abandoned building and out into the streets.

"Wheeljack!" "Yes Jazz?" "I have a location for Prime. His help distress beacon has been activated." They both looked at each other. "Prowl."

Wheeljack turned his invention on. "Let us hurry and go. Hopefully we are not too late."

When the two bots looked around they realized that they were in an abandoned building. "WHEELJACK!" The inventor looked over and saw Jazz disappear around a corner.

"Dear Primus…"

"It is Optimus. He is barely online."

"Prowl…"

"Prime? Where did Prowl go?"

"He took him… Find him please…"

Jazz looked up at Wheeljack. "Go! I will stay with him."

"Comm Ratchet!"

"I will, now get going!" Jazz took off and went to find Prowl.

:Prowl?:

:JAZZ! Please Jazz! Help me.:

:Prowl I need you to give me access to what you are seeing.:

:I know exactly where you are. Stay calm and I will see you soon.:

Jazz raced off and climbed on top of a building. :Prowl… I see both of you but you need to stay calm. When I tell you to get down I need you to do that, understand?:

:Yes.:

Jazz got his weapon ready. He aimed it and waited for the right moment. :NOW PROWL!:

Prowl pretended to trip and laid on the ground. BOOM!

Jazz packed up and hurried off the roof. "Prowl! Prowl!"

He looked up and saw Jazz running toward him. "JAZZY!" He looked over and saw what was left of Incedio's frame.

The saboteur pulled his best friend in to a hug. "Come on. We need to get you back to your Sire." Prowl nodded and followed his best friend. He looked up at Wheeljack. "Can I talk to him?" "Of Course. " "Sire!" "Prowl!" Optimus pulled his creation in to a hug. "Sire… I never meant any of the things I said." "I know. I still love you." "I love you too, sire."

"Wheeljack! Jazz!" They both looked over and saw Ratchet coming towards them. They smiled and both pointed to the flat bed that Prime was laying on and Prowl was standing next to.

"Carrier!"

Ratchet pulled both his bonded and creation into a hug. "I am just glad both of you are safe."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! Feel free to leave me a line or two to tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
